A Tragedy In Progress
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: The final battle comes and soon everyone realises that nothing will be the same.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

**A Tragedy In Progress**

Hermione stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest hearing screams and yet not screaming herself. A Death Eater stood directly in front of her but his wand never pointed at her and he never said the spell to end her life in a heartbeat. He removed the hood from his face and the palegrey eyes that stared at her were those of Draco Malfoy's.

"Are you alright?"Dracoasked withworry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"Hermione said with just as much concern.

For many months Draco had been working as a spy for the Order and he had to become a Death Eater for the plan to work. He had been feeding information bit by bit toHermione and the rest of theOrderbut soon he couldn't contact them at all. He sent them a final notice that the war would begin soon andjust as he had warned ithad. Hermione and Draco had not seen each other since the day he left and it had taken its toll.

"I'm alright."Draco said and he smiled at her.

She ran to him and kissed him passionately. The time apart was terrible and they couldn't stand it anymore. Their time was cut short when a curse was muttered from behind them, it missed luckily.

"Hermione run!" Draco screamed and she ran as fast as she could.

Draco was not far behind. The dark mark on his arm burned painfully but he ignored it. The mark on his arm would forever be a reminder of what he had done for the wizarding world.

They ran into a clearing and stood there for a few seconds wondering where the other Death Eater had gone.

"Where did he go?"Hermione asked him her voice trembling with fear.

"I don't know."Dracowas alsoshaky but wouldn't let it show.

"I know." A voice that Draco recognized so well said asthe source of the voicewalked out from the shadows.

"Get them!" The voice thatbelonged toLucius Malfoy shouted and soon Hermione and Draco were surrounded by Death Eaters.

They shouted every curse they knew but it was no use, there were too many. They soon blacked out and awoke later in another clearing of the forest but this time they were each tied to a tree and had a Death Eater pointing a wand at their throat.

Hermione struggled to get out of where she was tied but it was no use.

"Crucio." Lucius Malfoy yelled and soon pain wracked all of Hermione's body.

"STOP IT!" Draco shouted from where he was tied.

"Oh now son is this really what you want, to die with your pretty little girlfriend." His father said in a snide and cruel way.

"I'd rather die with the one I love than be your son any longer." He spat at his father.

"So be it then, I however am going to let you fight your way out of this, at least you would die with dignity like my son should." His father hissed at him.

The Death Eaters that were near Draco untied him and he fell to the ground. His wand was thrown to him and it landed near his feet. Draco picked it up and faced his father. Before his father could do anything he quickly released Hermione and got her wand back for her, giving it back to her. They fought off all the remaining Death Eaters except for Lucius Malfoy, he had retreated yet again.

_

Life is floating fast away  
But I look, your head is turned away

_

Draco looked to where Hermione stood breathless, the fight had taken a lot out of her. Draco walked over and gave her a tight hug.

_From the moment you left, I knew that something wasn't right  
But the feeling inside has kept me up all night _

Lucius walked out of the darkness yet again and hit his son with a spell. Draco flew back hitting his arm on a rock, it broke. He cried out in pain, it wasn't much better for Hermione either. She had hit her head on a tree and was bleeding, not badly but it was still painful.

_You and me are like one heartbeat  
You and me are like one heartbeat  
So, slice open my veins  
And let the romance bleed away _

Draco's father raised his wand to finish the girl off.

"Crucio!" Draco shoutedthe unforgivable curse thatsent his father back in pain.

Draco ran towards Hermione to see if she was alright but again was sent flying back to the ground, he spit out some blood from his mouth but got up again.

_You and me are like one heartbeat  
You and me are like one heartbeat_

Lucius Malfoy was not going to give up that easily. Little did he know Hermione was regaining consciousness and slowly rising. She watched Draco and his father fight for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only minutes.

_Back into what I thought I knew, these words inside me, tell me what to do  
My heart, held in the palm of your hand  
_

Hermionesaw Draco on the ground panting and wheezing, he could barely breathe. She shouted the Unforgivable Curse that Draco dared not utter due to lack of breath. It missed but Lucius turned on her. He raised his wand and sent her flying back into the tree this timeHermione was seriously bleeding from the head and her ribs had been cracked. Draco had seen it all and again he got back up, not daring to give in.

_(Forget my name) now I know the way to go, this place inside my demented mind  
(Forget my name) you saw me bleeding on the bathroom floor  
(Forget my name) this time in silence, this time I win_

_(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win.  
(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win.  
(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win.  
(Forget my name) This time in silence, this time I win._

_Forget my name.  
Forget my name.  
Forget my name.  
Forget my name.  
Forget my name.  
_

"Go to hell." Draco spat at his father and then he senthis fatherwhere he belonged.

Dracorushed over to where Hermione laid and checked her over. She had lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing.

"Hermione, please open your eyes. Hermione?" He shook her and she did not move, she had become pale and Draco soon realized that she would die.

He held her body close to him and rocked her back and forth. He kissed her forehead and he could have sworn he heard her whisper "I love you" before she passed on. Tears had formed in his eyes and he cried over her body for an hour before Harry and the others had arrived. They had tears in their eyes when they realized what had happened. Draco stood shaking with anger and ran deeper into the forest. He was heading straight to where there were more Death Eaters.

He ran out from a tree and started muttering curses, killing every Death Eater he saw.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted over and over making sure he hit every Death Eater with the curse.

A spell he didnt hear was muttered behind him and he was sent flying forward head first to the ground. This time he couldnt get up.

"D-Draco?" It was the voice of Goyle.

"What are you doing? Y-you killed Crabbe."Goyle shook with confusion and soon anger and power filled his voice.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you!"The followershouted with power and pointed his wand at Draco's throat.

"Avada Kedavra!" This was the end, killed by his old goon.

A week later, a memorial service was held for the lives lost in the great war. Harry had killed Voldemort but had been seriously injured in the process. Some of the Weasleys had died including Fred, Charlie, Percy and Bill.

Ron, Ginny, George and their parents were left to grieve, along with Fleur and her and Bill's son Jason. Harry stood before everyone at the service, bandaged and all. He said a few words and laid roses for all those who were lost. Draco's tombstone read Mr. Draco Malfoy, he loved despite his hate and next to him was Hermione's, hers read Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, she saved her husband from the darkest of fates

Ron looked from Herimione's grave marker to Draco's, he had done nothing throught their whole time at Hogwarts. He had loved Hermione since the day he met her and yet he never told her, if he had would things have been different? Now he would never know.

"Come on mate." Harry said solemnly to Ron

"She wouldnt want you to be sad for her, she gave her life for others to live." Harry said trying to cheer Ron up.

"I know its just I-I..."Ron couldnt finish.

"I know you loved her Ron but look she never felt that way towards you, it was one sided. She would want you to move on and thats the only thing you can do." Harry said slapping Ron on the back.

"I know, I guess that's the only thing I can do." Ron said as Harry walked away from the grave.

"I will always love you."Ron whispered as he laid a red rose on Hermione's marker and then walked away.

**

The End

**

_

* * *

_

_Bloody Romance by Senses Fail _


End file.
